Rocked
"Rocked" is the 56th. episode of Season 2 of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Summary Rock Callahan portrays Kick Buttowski in an action-movie. In the movie, Rock (as Kick) must defeat the evil villain, The Dark One, portrayed by Dirt Bike Mike, who threatens to destroy "Mellowopolis" with the world's most powerful laser. Plot The episode begins in Mellowopolis, where a bank is being robbed. The cops call for Kick Buttowski using a spotlight, who then speeds away in a motorcycle from his house on the hills. Eventually, Kick manages to stop the robbers. His partner, Gunther, played by Billy Stumps, also arrives at the scene, congratulating Kick for catching the criminal, alongside other townspeople. Before Kick can go out to Food 'n' Fix for a couple of Sloshies, The Dark One appears on TV, who says that the heist was just a setup to get Kick's attention, which he doesn't have until the Dark One fires a laser to give Gunther a hot seat. He threatens to destroy Mellowtropolis with the world's most powerful laser, unless Kick meets his demands, which are a fleet of solid gold yachts, the whole diamond, a Loch Ness monster, a limousine full of salted pretzels, a spaceship and $10,000,000,000 in pennies, which need to be delivered to his lair. The transmission ends with a Teena Sometimes marathon. Kick and Gunther decide to meet the Dark One's demands. Back at the Dark One's Secret Lair, the Dark One is taking a nap, when he heard a doorbell. He answers it to find Kendall and all of his met demands, but not Kick. The Dark One asks for Kick to be here & Kendall reveals herself to be Kick & Gunther in disguise. Kick asks the Dark One to turn off the laser, but the Dark One destroys all of his demands, saying that they were meaningless, and that the laser was only strong enough to give someone a hot seat, particularly Gunther. The Dark One did this to lure Kick here to beat him up. The Dark One calls for a fighter jet, jumps into it, which transforms into a giant robot. Kick equips the armor of his own and proceeds to beat up the robot. Kick defeats the Dark One's robot and unmasks him, only to reveal that it was Kick's brother, Brad. Kick screams to reveal that the real Kick was actually dreaming this whole movie. He proceeds to go to Brad's room and punches him, telling Brad to stay out of his dreams. Brad then says that he needs to invest in a giant robot before going back to sleep. Ending Kick is shown dancing to a rap song while Gunther holds the beat box. Cast *Charlie Schlatter as Kick Buttowski *Danny Cooksey as Brad Buttowski *Dwight Howard as Rock Callahan *Jeff Bennett as Billy Stumps *Tony Reali as "The Dark One" (Dirt Bike Mike) *Catherine Taber as Kendall Perkins (portrayed as an adult) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Daredevil Episodes Category:Kick & Wade Episodes Category:Kick & Brad Episodes Category:Kick & Kendall Episodes Category:Kindall Episodes Category:Kick & Mouth Episodes Category:Kick & Jackie Episodes Category:Cousin Kyle Episodes Category:Gordie Gibble Episodes Category:Rescheduled Episodes Category:Last Appearance Episodes Category:2012 Episodes Category:September Episodes Category:Production Code C Episodes Category:One-Time Character Episodes Category:Debutant Episodes Category:One-Time Villain Episodes Category:Episodes with Kick's Fans